Raphael Solus
Raphael Solus(ラファエルソルス Rafaeru Sorusu): Is a Wandering Mage that travel's around different parts of different regions, looking for work and anything that can help him provide for himself. Raphael is known throughout the lands by his reputation of being the Blaze Devil(炎魔 Enma), called that due to the horrid fact that anyone corrupt or in the darkness would end up scorched and burnt right down to the bone, as if hell itself was released upon the victim without signs of mercy or regret every time. In his earlier days, Raphael had beaten the toughest warrior of the Norvino Kingdom and was given the choice of his prize. The prize he chose was the hand in marriage to the princess of the kingdom, Aivenna Solus, who he helped bring her back to her kingdom, and was made the successor to the throne. Time passed as they spent five happy years together, in which during that time, a miracle was given to him in the shape of a new daughter that they named Kristel Solus, who he helped nurture and raise her for ten long years until he decided to end the marriage and leave Kristel with her mother as he left the kingdom in order to continue on the original mission he had before he met her. Appearance Raphael is a tall man, slightly imposing; he is shown to be in possession of a toned figure—towering over numerous others. His facial features are rather handsome; as Raphael possesses a furrowed brow, as well as long black hair that extends downwards, trailing down to his lower back. Interestingly enough, Raphael possesses a scar on the left side of his face, and his neck; however, it could be more accurate to refer to it as a burn—but despite this, it is hinted to be the result of him being a Corrupted Human. Back when he was younger, Raphael oftek had multiple wounds all around his body due to the many different forms of battle that he had enountered when fighting many different dark mages, all of them dead beneth his feet. For attire, Raphael generally dresses in a manner similar to a knight; complete with random armor portions, along with a menacing-looking mask that has five spikes protruding upwards at the top, leaving only his eye-area visible, but also covering his mouth area. Despite this, Raphael wears a black suit, along with a purple overcoat with crescent moon patterns. On his left hand side, Raphael wields a sword which is held within a sheathe. Personality During his younger days, Raphael was often shown to be the very adventurous type, always wanting to explore and experience everything around him at least once in his lifetime. To him, everyday felt like a dream and he was the person in charge, so anything he thought would be possible he would attempt to do. Over time though, due to the fact that most of the parents wouldn't even allow him anywhere near their own children, he slowly started to lose the happy-go lucky personality he was known for, slowly falling into a sea of regression, wanting less and less to do with anything or anyone around him, especially his own parents. After the discovery of his own magic and the events he witnessed as well as the truth that was told to him, it scrambled what little sense of humanity he had left inside of him, eventually transforming into a darkened and hardened version of himself, full of secrets and deceit as he learned to master his magic in order to destroy the corrupt in existence. This transformation lead him to want the deaths of the corrupt, burning the very nerves that ruined his life and slayed the last ounce of humanity he had left inside him. At one point in his life, his hardened shell was shown to have been pierced when he was introduced to Aivenna Solus, who's Sensory Magic reintroduced Raphael to the very humanity he once lost in the past, giving him quite the return of his old personality, despite some of his current one still along with it. This connection made him more open to her more than anyone else in the Norvino Kingdom, which eventually turned into intimacy and the birth of their baby daughter. He became a protective person, not trusting anyone and always making sure his loved ones were kept in safe and secure locations. However, after the ten years spent and an incident in the kingdom, Raphael's hardened shell returned as he divorced his love and left her to raise their daughter, while he continued on his path to killing and destroying the corrupt. After a fight that nearly pushed him to the breaking point, the emotional shock caused something in his mind to crack, creating a dual-persona that he slowly became immersed with. One was his normal self, still longing for the eradication of the corrupt, but keeping his humanity close to him as he still cares for those that he left, making him very assertive when it comes to finding out information through secrets. The second reveals a blood-hungry thirst for destruction, courtesy of his corrupted being, which sees everything as fodder or empty husks, driving him to take out everything in his path in order to get to his goal, not caring for who gets hurt or dies in the process. This personality often only occurs when he is in a powerful fight with an opponent who intends to kill him. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Raphael Solus, originally Raphael Merz, was born to a wealthy magic corporation that focused on making and developing magic cures for diseases that still couldn't be cured. His parents were happy to have an heir to inherit their company when they got old, but fate had other plans for them as one of their own workers was a Zeref Worshiper, killed the heads of the company, and took their newborn away from them to his hidden group in the middle of the forest. It was during that time under a full moon that Raphael was to be sacraficed to a demon that his cult would be summoning after they had aquired a page from Zeref's book of Demons. However, the demon summoneded only ended up killing everyone of them, leaving baby Raphael alone as the demon saw something in him that made him decide to spare the baby's life, but not before infecting him with his very own blood, transforming him into a Corrupted Human. The next day, a wandering mage had found the baby and took him to a nearby orphanage to make sure that he was safe and healthy after spending the night in the woods by himself unprotected. The next three years he spent there allowed him to grow and develop as a normal human child, despite the fact that most of the adults that went to adpt children as well as the other children found him to be disturbing as if there was some sort of presence surrounding him that threatened everyone who went towards him. Eventually at the age of seven after discovering that he himself had magic powers, decided to leave the orphanage on his own in order to learn everything he could about the magic world, but it was at that point that the very demon that spared him returned, revealing to him everything that happened to him when he was only a baby. The demon would attempt to absorb young Raphael, but was killed by a sudden extreme release of magical energy combined with Raphael's newly discovered affinity for Rainbow Fire as he dosed the demon in Black Flames that obliterated him. Over the years, Raphael slowly subcame to the darkness, working in the shadows and night when he needed to end the corrupt people that were in any place that he traveled to. During one of his many travel's throughout the regions, and in one of the regions he went to was where he met a traveler by the name of Aivenna Solus, who had passed out from the extreme heat exhaustion and was near death before Raphael rescued her. After healing her, he agreed to help her return back home to the Norvino Kingdom, but over the time the two spent together, Raphael slowly began to regain some of the humanity that he lost before and went on to find feelings towards her as they eventually made it to her home. Apon arrival, he found himself entered into a special tournament: the winner of which would recieve anything that he would wish for after winning, which he did and requested that he recieve the hand of the princess, who was revealed to be Aivenna when they both arrived there, which she agreed to and began the preprations to be wed. After the ceremony and their honeymoon in the hot springs of a far-off reserve, the duo began to take on the tasks that came with becoming the new King and Queen of the Norvino Kingdom. One of which included preparing for a new arrival to their family, a baby girl that they named Kristel Solus who became the apple of Raphael's eye as he had begun to feel human again after all the years of his hardened life. Ten years passed as he raised his daughter and helped lead the kingdom through years of peace, but it all backfired when his daughter had been stolen and made it his mission to get her back, which he did but found that it was his most trusted adviser who took her and attempted to kill her in order to become heir to the throne. After killing him, he realized that even when he thought there was peace, there would always be chaos and decided to leave the kingdom and his family to continue his mission of ridding the world of the corruption despite he himself being one. Equipment *'Red Hades'(赤冥, Akamei): Is a specially crafted flame sword crafted by a powerful blacksmith to help Raphael harness and focus his Rainbow Fire. When he draws the blade, the special material the sword is made from comes into contact with a special thin lay of rough hardened material both rough and uneven that acts like a match lightning as the blade is set ablaze as the entire blade is engulfed as well as sharpened by the reaction. When Raphael swings the sword, the intense heat and his mastery of fire allows him to send out fireballs that reach up to near boiling tempretures and can often at times leave scorch marks on opponents. When he uses the actual sword to slash an opponent, the intense heat is enough to burn the skin without it ever touching the opponent, and when damage is dealt, the wound still has searing piercing burning as most of the actual wounds is burnt out, resulting in heavy nerve damage and can often lead to a person passing out from the incredible pain. The blade has medical advantages as it can often close heavy wounds by cauterizing them to seal it for good, and it is also adaptable to the many different flames that Raphael produces. Magic & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Immense Magical Energy: Originally being born to the heads of a magic company, Raphael was actually born without any trace or spark of magic inside of something, something any common person would have. However, after the demon's tainting of his physical body with it's blood, it triggered an change in his entire body, allowing him to start to absorb Eternano naturally despite not actually being born with it. Due to his unique physiology, the absorption of Eternano actually increased rapidly as his body was already getting stronger and stronger with the absorption, allowing him to gain more and more power inside of him, said to be as close to even an guild mage at the young age of 8. As he got older, his focus and control over the manipulation of his Eternano has granted him fine control of his Rainbow Fire, allowing him to actually have control over any incredible source of heat, even going as far as producing it without having to waste so much magic. Due to his enhanced abilities, it has been seen that if Raphael releases his demonic attributes, his powers increase nearly triple of what they originally were, making him near the incredible levels of the Four Strongest Wizard Saints in the Earthland, and allowing him to create flames that rival those of God and Dragon Slayers. Enhanced Strength: During his younger days, Raphael's physical condition was actually much better than any average child or even any mage child as well. He was able to outrun and outdo most of the other children that would play with him in races and physical events that would almost be too difficult for children of that certain age. Overtime with the enhanced eternano absorption, his own body grew more and more stronger, allowing him to actually lift double his natural weight without even having to do any physical training, and even after he started to train the double of things his own weight felt as light as a feather for him. When in battle, Raphael's strength often revolves around his ability to control his eternano, allowing him to increase his strong whenever he feels the need for an extra kick, during most of the time he only uses it when he needs to or due to his bloodthirsty personality, when he feels like completely annihilating an opponent right down to their very core. Enhanced Durability: Due to his corrupt state of being, most of his own natural abilities were enhanced since he was a baby, slowly adding more power and strength. It has been seen that his body acts like a cushion at times with his muscles, resulting in him actually reducing the impact of an ability or spell to his body. An example of this was seen when he encountered a Vulcan, and it attempted to pierce it's skin by bitting on his arm, only for Raphael to flex his muscles and causes the Vulcan's own teeth to break from the hardened skin, and leaving him toothless for the remainder of his life. When in battle, his own body seems to actually double in durability as he is actually able to break solid steel with his barehands and snap off swords like they're twigs without feeling any of the sharp slivers of metal going directly into his hand. When he activates his full demon attributes, it almost as if the entire earth around him trembles each time he takes a step, and is actually seen to be even more durable than ever right down to even breaking a explosive lacirma with his barehand and causing the explosion that reached as far as a small village, only to have dirt from the uprooting of some of the trees. Master Swordsmanship: During his travel's around the many different region, Raphael found himself slowly being drawn to the way of the sword after seeing it first hand when he fought a sword mage. He decided from then on that he would learn the way of the sword to better improve his skills, and went to a village where they had the best blacksmith around. After asking him to create a unique sword, he was approached by a wandering swordsman who challenged Raphael to a match of swords, and won after disarming Raphael, and told him the way to master the sword was to become one with the skills he already had. Taking the words to heart, Raphael began focusing and training every chance he got on his travel, attempting to use a style that involved enhancing his fire with the sword's unique metal structure and amplifying it more and more over time when slashing, resulting in the blade becoming more and more intense with heat, and allowing it blade to slash through nearly anything while actually melting it in the process. Enhanced Speed:Despite his large figure, Raphael is known for being able to be gifted with incredible speed. This factor is possibly due to him being a Corrupted Human as his speed has been amplified from the change to his body. As a result, Raphael is able to sprint with impressive results, closing the gap between him and his chosen opponent. This allows him to move around and confuse his foe, actually being able to create afterimages, which he can utilize in various ways to fool his enemy into think they have hit him before he can come out and strike them with a devastating attack. The implication of his speed does not end there as when he uses his speed in battle, Raphael becomes a demonic whirlwind of destruction. Raphael is able to combine his impressive speed with his devastating strength, that he can the use to deliver earth-shattering assaults onto his opponents. He is able assault his opponent with such quick attacks that they are unable to counter and even if they are, he is able to unleash attacks so fast that he is able to break through their defenses and continue destroying them. When used with his sword, his strikes become so quick that they are unseen to the untrained eye. He is able to draw his sword in such a fluid and fast manner that he can literally deliver a great amount of strikes that are able to result in fatal wounds or even death. Genius Intellect: Due to the demon blood essence that contaminated his body slowly increased his body's grown in natural abilities, making him stronger as well as smarter. For Raphael, everything around him is a form of equation or formula, allowing him to analyze thing in a quicker pace, and break things down to their most basic concept without having to draw or write anything down. He has been seen to even outpace an 18x pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses without as much as needing to take a break afterwords, making his processing power nearly double that of a normal human. It has also been seen that Raphael is a master tactician as he often thinks five moves ahead of the opponent to make sure that nothing could surprise him and even going as far as having multiple plans after analyzing his opponent the first time he meets them. 'Magical Abilities' Rainbow Fire(七色の炎 Reinbō Faia): Is a very unique Caster Magic that allows the user to control and generate different colors of Fire that can have different abilities depending on them. In Raphael's case, his flames are greatly enhanced thanks to his incredible demonic-enhanced abilities that allow him to have better control over his rainbow fire, actually increasing the intensity off the flames each time he produces them, doubling the power of their abilities with ease. When he enters his bloodlust demonic attributes, his abilities and control over his flames are enhanced to double what they were originally were, allowing him to use the flames in way that almost seem to defy the natural order at times. 'Spells' *'Red Fire'(朱の炎 Reddo Faia): When Raphael brings out this particular fire, a strange phenomenon occurs around the air and to any object that is around him slowly increasing the temperature of anything around him, causing the sudden increase in certain objects to vibrate the entire object at high speeds, allowing flames to combust all around the certain flammable objects as the flames draw into Raphael's major flames, allowing it to get bigger before he manipulates it and solidifies it into incredible scorching weapons that can pierce an opponent to cause internal burning and often scorching the opponent's insides. *'Green Fire'(緑の炎 Gurīn Faia): For Raphael, he developed the ability to use a fire that instead of burning it's victims actually heals it like many normal healing magic spells. For it to work, he channels green flames into his hands and then goes onto touch the person who is feeling the extreme pain in their bodies as the flames slowly crawl over their body, and begin the healing process. The flames move over to wounds or sickness on the body as the flames begin to burn away the infection and slowly rejuvenate the damaged cells to increase their healing process as they eventually produce new ones to replace the ones lost and close up the wounds much more faster than usual. In some extreme cases, a wound would actually be seared closed in order to prevent the loss of any actual blood from happening. It has also been seen that Raphael often uses this to get rid of any wounds on his body, and especially uses it when any kind of poison or corrosive acid is shot at him or dealt damage to him. *'Blue Fire'(青いの炎 Burū Faia): Is a common color of fire that is used by Raphael due to the fact that Blue Fire has the ability to be manifested through anything without burning it entirely, giving the said object the ability of scorching anything that it hits when used. It has also been seen that Raphael is able to surround the flames to actual people withiout it burning them and can give them incredible abilities like flight if they focus the armor enough. Another Ability seen with this is that when the user absorbs any kind of flames, they can actually increase the density of their armor and often at times allows them to increase the size of their flames. *'White Fire'(白火 Shiroka): Is one of the two most powerful Rainbow Fire spells that Raphael has created. In order to produce White Flames, the user must be able to keep his mind in a complete state of pure harmony and focus, allowing the tunes of emptiness to ride through his mind as it lets the flames erupt all around him that burns brighter than even the sun. When the flames are unleashed, Raphael's state of mind returns to him as he can control the flames to actually ignite anything that is in the way, even objects that are said to be nearly unable to even catch on fire while also adding more physical attributes to his own body, turning all of his dark clothes into pure white ones whenever he uses this magic. It has been said that the white flames are known for being one of the two most powerful that can match up to almost every kind of flame imaginable, even to those of Dragon Slayers and God Slayers. However, like with many powerful spells, there comes a certain risks when using it, one being that if the focus or harmony of the spell is actually the most important thing that keeps the flames from actually incinerating the user, making it extremely difficult to master. *'Black Fire'(ブラックファイア Burakku Faia): Is the second most powerful of the two spells that Raphael created while learning to master this magic. Unlike the White Fire, this one actually connects with his demon side, relying on the darkness and bloodthirst that he often feels when he goes too far into his roots. When it emerges, the potion of the sky that Raphael is under starts to darken by the black ash and smog that emerges from the flames, resulting in the area being completely covered in darkness with no way of anyone seeing anything. However, it is the same darkness that makes this fire so dangerous, for it doesn't burn anything, it eradicates anything and anyone that is in the darkness, scorching the very earth that is under them and resulting in nothing but ash and soot to remain from the entire black flames that emerge. In some cases, it can even scorch the earth when shot in a blast form and anything that is in it's path, making it one of the very dangerous spells that he has in his arsenal. However, like with white fire, Black Fire has the same risks as the user might often at times burn themselves if not keep in a certain situation, which happesn to be Raphael being kept bloodthirsty. If a user attempts to use this spell, they often risk having most of their magic drained from their bodies. *'Purple Fire'(紫火 Shika): When Purple Fire emerges from one of his hands, the flame starts to drip down from his hand, causing the floor beneath him to melt down from the poison that the flames are made of. When shot out by the user and hits an opponent, the flame cause the being to be engulfed by a swarm of fire that actually poisons their entire body without warning, resulting a burn/rotting effect done to them. If concentrated enough, the user can actually produce various solid weapons with this fire, including a powerful spear that is said to produce a poison that can actually melt down anything that it pierces just once. *'Silver Fire'(シルバーファイア Shirubaa Faia): When the user produces a silver-like flame from their hands, any kind of magic object around them soon starts to slow down and eventually halt over time after being exposed to silver fire. The ability of this fire allows the user to engulf their hands and feet with silver flames that with one touch, can drain the Eternano of anything and anyone one the longer they are exposed to it. This form of flames is actually strong enough to even break down Anti-Eternano's, resulting in it being rendered useless by the demons who use it. In combat, each time the fire lands a hit, the flames stay on the opponent, slowly siphoning off energy off of the opponent the longer they do not get rid of the fire faster, and end up losing their drained energy that is then absorbed by the user when he reabsorbs the flames on their bodies. Trivia *The character photo is based off of Starjun from Toriko *Raphael is shown to have a dual-personality: One personality prefers to remain in the shadows, not wanting to deal with anything. The second one is a bloodthirsty glory hound who wants everyone to know what he does and how he does it. *The name Solus comes from the character Mordin Solus of the game Mass Effect 3 Category:Phantombeast Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Norvino Kingdom Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Anti-Hero Category:Fire Magic User Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Norvino Royal Family Category:Married Characters Category:Sword user